note
by Myunsoo
Summary: Pembetulan dari ff First. Kaihun fanfiction. Karena FF first itu cuma coba coba . Jangan lupa review :)


12 Desember 2012

Seoul

Aku menulis ini bukan untuk sebuah tujuan yang belum pasti ,,

Aku hanya ingin ini menjadi seperti mereka,,

Hanya sebuah tulisan , lalu bagian dari mereka tumbuh dan menjadi satu,,

Kau bilang , kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu ,,

mungkin hanya ucapanmu saja ,,

Bagaikan dikekang ,, atau dikunci dengan kunci yang tak pernah ditemukan pemiliknya ..

Bagaimana caraku membukanya ?

Aku tak bisa mendobraknya ,,

aku takut hatimu hancur saat itu juga ,,

aku tak bisa membukanya dengan benar ,,

karena aku tak memiliki kuncinya ,,

Jika aku melakukan dengan baik , apa kau bersedia membukanya ?

Layaknya pintu ,, perasaanku ingin mengetuk ngetuk pintu itu dan mengucapkan salam padamu ,,

Tapi aku takut , jika pemiliknya tidak menyadarinya ,,

Aku takut , aku akan menunggu terlalu lama dan akhirnya percuma ,,

Hanya bayanganmu saja yang mendekat , tapi hatimu tetap bersama orang lain .

Kau membuatku seperti sebuah layang layang ,,

Kau menerbangkanku terlalu tinggi ,,

Bahkan hampir putus dan pergi..

Jika itu terjadi ,, Kau tidak bisa menggapaiku lagi ..

Tapi sayangnya , aku ingin terus menggapaimu ..

_S_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

"Sehun-ah irreona !" teriak seorang paruh baya dari lantai bawah

"Ne eomma , aku sudah bangun!"

"Ppali , ini sudah jam setengah tujuh "

"MWO ? ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_BRAAAKK !_

Hari itu , berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun harus terburu-buru. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang biasanya dengan membaca sesuatu karena kelas yang masih sepi , dan hari ini diwaktu yang sama Sehun terlihat lelah , takut dan berantakan secara bersamaan.

"Sarapan dulu baru berangkat"

"Shireoooo "

Dan dihari itu juga , untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tidak mengambil sarapannya. Dia terus berlari dan mengabaikan apapun yang terlintas dihadapannya. Menabrak meja , menjatuhkan buku , melempar sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Beberapa saat kemudian , dia melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu. Dirasa kalau waktu tidak begitu mendukungnya untuk sarapan , meskipun sebenarnya masih cukup untuk itu asalkan dia berani mengambil resiko untuk tersedak nantinya , Oh sehun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya berlari menuju halte terdekat.

Dengan gerakan yang sama , yaitu terburu-buru , Sehun mengucapkan berbagai sumpah dimulutnya. Berumpah untuk tidak tidur larut malah , sumpah untuk menyiapkan buku di malam hari , bersumpah untuk menghidupkan alarmnya , dan masih banyak sumpah lainnya sepanjang koridor sekolah.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

"Sekarang , kembalikan "

Dia adalah Jongin , atau Kai atau dia mungkin masih punya nama lain. Teman sekelas Sehun dan dia teman yang paling dekat dengan sehun di kelasnya. Meskipun hanya opini , tapi Sehun pernah berfikir Jongin lebih dewasa darinya. Atau yang sebenarnya adalah Sehun yang terlalu kekanakan. Atau Sehun yang terlambat menyadari dirinya sudah dewasa. Yang dia tau , Kai adalah temannya atau teman dekatnya.

"Ini , aku berencana mengembalikannya nanti"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik"

Terjadilah adegan serah terima sebuah komik milik Jongin oleh Oh Sehun. Dan hening seketika sebelum seseorang sadar temannya terus memperhatikannya , entah kenapa teman itu merasa nyaman seperti ini.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu" Jongin berniat untuk kembali memeriksa komiknya jika sehun tidak bertanya ,

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak suka saat kau seperti itu" terus menghiraukan ucapannya , Sehun kembali memperhatikan temannya.

"Sejak kapan kau risih saat aku menatapmu ? dari dulu aku juga sering menatapmu" sambil memainkan jari-jari jongin di atas meja . Jongin sudah terbiasa saat Sehun memainkan jarinya. Itu sering terjadi jika Sehun merasa ada yang salah disekitarnya , atau dia merasa bosan. Dan lebih dari itu , jika Sehun merasa tidak puas , dia akan melakukan lebih pada tangannya , seperti menariknya , atau memukulnya .

"Akkk !"

"Seharusnya kau menariknya kalau itu sakit "

"Lalu kau akan protes dan menarik tanganku lebih keras jika aku menarik tanganku" Jawab jongin terus mengelus tangannya

Setelah memainkan jari tangan orang lain , kebiasaan Sehun selanjutnya adalah melirik orang yang memarahinya dengan wajah penuh dendam seperti anak kecil yang permennya direbut oleh temannya. Dan selanjutnya yang akan terjadi ,

ttakkkkkkk !

"Kau yang salah disini , jangan melirik pada orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku melirikmu ! " serunya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"Aku lapar , ayo makan" Bujuk jongin setelah bel istirahat berbunyi

"Shireo ."

Sekarang bukan bujukan atau ajakan lagi, melainkan berubah menjadi paksaan. Jongin terus menarik Sehun yang entah selesai atau belum menulis catatan Fisikanya.

"Kalau sampai dikelas ternyata tulisan tadi sudah dihapus sebelum aku mencatatnya kau harus tanggung jawab"

"Kalau aku sakit perut karena aku belum makan dan itu disebabkan kau yang tidak mau mengantarku ke kantin kau juga harus tanggung jawab"

Mengalah , karena kalimat ancaman dari Kim Jongin lebih panjang dari kalimat ancamannya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

"Mana minuman untukku ?"

"Ambil sendiri"ucapnya santai . Lebih dari itu , Jongin justru duduk dihadapan sehun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun diwajahnya.

"Ambilkan"

"Shireo"

"Jongin-ah " ucap Sehun pelan sambil menekan botol minuman yang sudah pasti milik jongin

"Aiiiissshhhhh, ambil ini" Tanpa pikir panjang , dia memberi minumannya.

"Lalu kau ?"

"Melihatmu sudah seperti minum beratus ratus liter air minum bagiku"

"Jinjayo ? huwaaaaa"

"karena itu aku akan mati kalau melihatmu. Perutku tidak akan muat kalau harus diisi air sebanyak itu. Aku pasti mual karena itu"

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menghiburku"

"Ayo kembali ke kelas." Entah mungkin hari ini hari Jongin Egois sedunia atau apa , tapi kalimat itu terdengar seperti keegoisan.

"Aku belum selesai. Pergi sendiri !"

"Kalau begitu aku tetap disini"

"Aku tau kau akan tetap disini"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"Apa kau ingin menginap di sekolah ? ayo pulang"

"Aku masih ingin disini"

Seperti sudah mengerti kemungkinan yang terjadi pada temannya itu , Jongin juga memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan sehun yang duduk di meja dekat jendela. Disana , mereka bisa melihat bangunan sekitar sekolahnya dengan pancaran sinar matahari sore.

"Apa dia datang ?" Jongin mencoba untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"Dia akan menginap"

Dan sedetik kemudian , Sehun membuang mukanya. Entah memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada disana , atau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Jongin juga menolehkan wajahnya pada bagian yang sama dengan Sehun. Tidak ada apa apa ,

"Aku ingin seperti dulu , bersamanya , disana"

Atap , bagian yang dikira Jongin tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi disanalah focus dari indra pengelihatan Sehun. Bagian dimana Sehun bisa mengingat masa lalunya. Atau mungkin bukan masa lalu, karena Sehun masih belum bisa melaluinya. Sehun masih berada pada masa itu , masa dimana dia mengharapkan seseorang untuk bersamanya.

"Mau menginap dirumahku ? "

Ya , jika tidak dirumahnya , maka rumah Jongin pilihannya. Jika tidak ingin bertemu dengannya , bersama dengan Jongin lebih baik untuknya. Jika ingin menghindar untuk sekedar menyapanya , maka membicarakan banyak hal dengan Jongin akan meringankan fikirannya.

"Hmm , maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti"

'_Terimakasih untuk selalu mengertiku'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"Bisa kurangi kecepatannya ?"Sambil memeluk pinggang Kai (yang memboncengnya) sehun bertanya atau memohon , lebih tepatnya berteriak .

"Lalu kau akan menekannya lebih dalam, aku tidak suka kau melakukannya"

"Aku hanya sudah terbiasa seperti itu"

Suara sehun yang memelan membuat Jongin dengan segera mengurangi kecepatannya. Dia tau apa yang dipikirkan teman di belakangnya. Takut jika itu membuat Sehun sedih , Jongin ingin membuat Sehun kembali baik-baik saja seperti beberapa menit lalu saat diawal Jongin mengemudikan motornya.

"Kau tau dagumu itu terlalu lancip, itu menyakitkan jika kau harus menekannya pada bahuku"

"Kau yang terlalu berlebihan" Sehun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai.

Kepala mereka bersebelahan sekarang (Sehun gak bawa helm :D) dan membuat masing masing dari mereka merasa lebih hangat .

"Kenapa kau tidak suka aku melakukannya"

"Tidak semua hal punya alasan. Kalau aku bilang aku hanya tidak suka itu , aku tidak yakin kau akan percaya."

"Aku memang tidak akan percaya. Tapi aku berusaha untuk percaya" Ucap Sehun mantap

'_Aku tidak suka kau melakukannya karena kau merindukan sosoknya. Aku membenci itu saat kau menjadikan ini seperti saat kau dengannya. Aku merasa tidak nyaman saat kau berusaha mencari yang kau rindukan dariku. Karena aku bukan dia yang hanya menjagamu , tapi aku juga akan melindungimu_'

Mereka kembali pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sehun dengan masalahnya , dan Kai dengan pikirannya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya perasaannya sendiri.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

2 tahun lalu

"Annyeong Jongin !"

Tersenyum , dia memanggil teman sekelasnya kemudian duduk di sebelah teman bernama Jongin-nya itu. Disaat yang sama , Jongin merasa dirinya jatuh pada sosok yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini. Senyumnya , dia bahkan baru melihatnya dari seminggu ini mereka berkenalan. Mungkin enam hari yang lalu adalah hari untuk mereka beradaptasi dengan teman baru.

"Annyeong"

Kembali menatap sehun yang sibuk dengan bukunya. Hanya sebuah senyuman , dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin merasa _'aku mencintainya'_.

"Tidak keluar , sehun-ah ?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang" kembali tersenyum , hangat.

"Siapa ? namjachingu ?"

"hmm"

Diam sejenak. Bahkan sangat sulit bagi Jongin untuk sekedar kembali bertanya atau basa-basi.

"Dia sudah janji untuk pergi bersamaku"

"Mungkin dia akan datang agak lama. Jadi aku akan menunggunya disini"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu , aku juga tidak terlalu lapar"

Hari itu , pertamakalinya Jongin menemani Sehun dan menunggunya. Merasa harus memastikan tubuh itu akan baik baik saja , hanya alasan itu yang dia miliki.

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya ?"

"Luhan hyung ? sejak beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Aku sering melihatmu bersamanya. Kau selalu bersamanya ?"

"Keluarga kami dekat, dan dia juga berjanji untuk selalu menjagaku."

Jongin bisa melihat rona merah pada pipi Sehun. Menyenangkan untuknya saat melihat sehun seperti itu. Itu membuat Jongin semakin jatuh padanya.

"Hanya menjagamu ? tidak melindungimu ?"

"kalau begitu,aku harus mencari orang lain untuk melindungiku "

"Aku akan melakukannya"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"Masih seluruhnya ?"

Percakapan dimulai dengan pertanyaan dari Jongin. Pertanyaan yang sejak lama ingin dia utarakan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan Sehun bisa melupakannya.

"Tidak , tapi masih banyak"

"Ada yang lain , atau kau ingin berhenti ?"

"Kurasa ada yang lain, aku juga nyaman saat bersamanya"

_Dddrrrrrrrttttt dddddrrrrrrrttttt_

"Ibumu ?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi kalau aku menginap disini . Ini dari Chanyeol hyung"

'_Jangan bersama orang lain , lagi. Jangan membuatku lelah menunggumu'_

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Luhan hyung kalau itu sudah berkurang ?"

"Karena dia masih menjagaku, sebagai adiknya. Tapi bagaimanapun itu , aku selalu menganggap itu sama dengan 'Menjaga' yang dulu. "

"Bagitu , lebih baik kau melupakannya"

"Aku tau , aku ingin tidur"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan baik. Saat Luhan pulang ke rumah , maka Sehun bisa dipastikan akan menginap di rumah Jongin. Menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk belajar atau yang lainnya. Entah apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang, Jongin hanya ingin berhenti setelah ini dan mengatakannya. Tapi imajinasi tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya selalu mengganggunya. Membuatnya ragu untuk sekedar menanyakan bagaimana dirinya untuk Sehun. Mungkin dengan menunggu sedikit lagi , Jongin terus meyakinkan dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau tau sesuatu tentangku" Kalimat dari Jongin membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Surat yang kau ambil dari komikku saat itu sebenarnya untukmu" Ungkap Jongin akhirnya

"Aku su.."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini , tapi itu semua terserahmu."

"Jong.."

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau , tapi kau berusaha agar semuanya tetap seperti biasa. "

"Jongin aku ingin bicara !" Dengan memperkeras suaranya , membuat Jongin berhenti menyela kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak pada Jongin , tapi dia ingin Jongin mendengarkannya.

"Aku sudah tau sejak dulu. Karena itu aku suka meminjam komikmu. Aku tau kau menulis semua tentangku di celah kertas kosong pada halaman-halaman komik itu. Aku fikir itu lucu , karena kau memilih komik dibandingkan dengan buku lainnya. Di sana kau juga tidak bisa menulis banyak tentangku. Dan dib.."

"Karena komik yang membuatku jatuh padamu. "

Hening sejenak , sebelum Jongin mencoba untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

"Seminggu setelah awal masuk sekolah , saat itu untuk pertamakalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum dengan komik yang terbuka ditanganmu. Senyum yang pada akhirnya membuatku berjanji untuk melindungimu. Dan senyummu yang lain , aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena itu saat kau bersama orang lain. Dulu , aku hanya bisa melihat senyummu saat kau membaca komik. Karena itu ,,,,, karena komik berkesan bagiku."

"Jongin-ah , aku tidak tau kalau sejak saat itu …"

"Aku tau kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana perasaanmu"

"Aku masih mencintainya. Maaf …"

"Aku tau , dan aku juga mengerti. Ayo pulang"

"Tapi , bisakah kau tetap seperti ini ? tetaplah mencintaiku"

"ne ?"

"Aku ingin mencintaimu , tapi aku masih mencintainya. Entah sudah atau ingin mencintaimu, aku tidak tau. Aku takut untuk mengatakan ini sejak dulu. Mengatakan kalau aku sudah tau kau mencintaiku. Kau tau kalau sesuatu tidak selalu berjalan dengan baik setiap harinya. Bisakah kau menungguku lagi ? "

"Aku akan memikirkannya"


End file.
